buenos o malos
by alystarfox
Summary: pinkster a vuelto con un equipo de 6 antros. pero la cuestión es que uno de ellos se enamora de la superheroina y ella se enamora de el pero no pueden estar juntos ya que la legalidad de héroe y villano es imposible lexi debe poder como ignorar esto. lexixoc xD
1. capitulo 1 dia del ataque

**Buenos o malos capitulo 1**

Era un día tranquilo en Acmetropolis, después de que los loonatics los salvo de una amenaza.

-Una vez más los loonatics nos han salvado de una amenaza, así esperemos que se pueda hacer a salvarnos una vez más soy Misty breeze, y este es el reportaje del día.-

-por supuesto que harían sin nosotros- exclamaba pato. Con orgullo después de la misión cumplida. enfrente de la Tv

-siempre lo dices cuando terminamos una misión pato- dice lexi. sentada en el sofá viendo la Tv.

-y que tiene algo de malo, por lo que se de experiencia y sí que lose somos los protectores de esta ciudad y nadie nos podrá vencer ya que nunca nos rendimos – decía pato, mientras entraba Ace.

-es demasiado pronto para decir eso pato, tenemos una misión que hacer-decía Ace.

Mientras todos se reunían en la sala de la HQ, los loonatics esperan a Zadavia para mencionar la misión.

-equipo tenemos un problema-dice Zadavia. -cual es el problema Zadavia- dice Ace. -Pinkster a escapado de su celda de máxima seguridad ,y según nuestros informantes dicen que está reclutando gente para un nuevo plan de atacarnos, su misión es encontrar a Pinkster y detenerlo, Zadavia fuera-

-muy bien equipo debemos encontrar a pinkster antes de que halle a sus reclutas, tech puedes encontrar a pinkster con tu localizador-dice ace.- no te preocupes jefe puedo intentar hacer unos cálculos y hacer encontrar a pinkster –decía tech.-bien tech, rev estará contigo para ayudar, mientras que los demás, entrenar un poco por si se presenta algún problema okey.- Ace directo a su orden. Los demás asintieron.

Pato y slam se fueron a la cocina, mientras que tech y rev se fueron al laboratorio ace se fue a meditar mientras que lexi se fue a entrenar.

Con tech y rev.

-muy bien rev necesito que busques con la computadora cualquier cosa sospechosa que se encuentre con el GPS tuyo y el de la tech. – dice, Mientras checaba la computadora y con su GPS integrado buscar cualquier cosa sospechosa.

10 minutos después

-encontraste algo- tech mientras analiza los archivos y cámaras de seguridad de la celda.-no-he-encontrado-nada-sospechoso-aun-…..esp era-encontré- algo-sospechoso-encuentro-a-pinkster-en-un-terreno -baldío-y…no-lo-perdi-. rev decepcionado.-sigue intentando debe saber que lo estamos mientras anima a su compañero. –muy-bien-tech-no-me-rendiré-. Dijo rev animado

Ace y lexi.

Lexi estaba enfrentando unos hologramas mientras que ace seguía meditando.

-esto se pone cada vez difícil, me agrada –decía lexi mientras vestía con solo un top y short verdes para entrenar.

-vamos lexi usted puede hacerlo no se desanime-dice Ace aún con los ojos cerrados y con solo unos short amarillos y sin camisa.- -eso lo dice usted por que no está entrenando contra hologramas hechos por tech- sonreía lexi con una sonrisa mientras que se enfrentaba a un holograma.

-lose pero yo se como se siente estar enfrentando millones de ace. -eh?- .mientras se distraía lexi es golpeada por un holograma –auch¡ Siiii pero no trate de distraerme-. Dijo en forma (no enojada).mientras ace se ríe.

Mientras slam y pato estaban en la cocina de repente se oye el timbre del ascensor. Y se asoman a ver que era.

-hola?-. Dice pato pero no había nada más que una caja grande que decía_: "un regalito para todos los loonatics"_

-slam ve hablar a los demás creo que tenemos un regalo para todos?-. –Blabdueuahcds okey-. slam se apresuró a avisarles a los demás.

Rápidamente los demás llegaron con el mensaje que tenía pato en sus manos. Rev y tech llegaron primero después lexi ya con su traje y ace seguido por el slam atrás de todos. –que pasa pato -. Dice ace –nos llegó un paquete extraño no viene la dirección ni tampoco el que la envió, de seguro es uno de esos fanáticos otra pato mientras se quejaba.

-tech analízalo- dice. Mientras tech sacaba un aparato, para checar tal regalo –bueno viene alguna especie de metal aquí adentro no es una bomba ni nada-. Dice tech.

Ace abrió el regalo y venia un holograma. Se activa y aparece una sombra extraña, se parecía a pinkster "_hhhooo-la loonatics espero q-qqque mi mensaje les haya llegado, y disfrutan su estancia p-ppppor que ya no estarán ahí nnn-nnunca mas." _Mientas el holograma terminaba hubo una explosión en la sala de estar. Y vieron a pinkster con otros 5 antros con un uniforme similar a los de los loonatics (uno era un lobo con color azul fuerte en su traje su nombre era Tom y tenia poderes de fuego azul, otro era un gatita con color tipo verde marino su nombre estela con poderes de invisibilidad y agua, otro era un cocodrilo con color gris oscuro su nombre es Yerg , el tenia súper fuerza y podría transformar sus brazos de cualquier materia , uno era un humano (_Masculino_) con un color celeste fuerte su nombre José y tenía poderes de tierra y clima, y el ultimo antro era otro gato macho pero su traje era con color naranja combinado con rojo carmesí su nombre es Steven tenia poderes de teletransportación igual que pato pero con rayo láser igual que ace ) con una especie de tablas voladoras.-hhhola l-l-loonatics cuanto tiempo de no vvv-vernos-. Dice pinkster con una sonrisa malvada. Y con su traje color negro.

-yo diría lo mismo pero si no hubieras roto nuestro televisor de plasma estaría animado pinkster-. Decía pato enojado después de que rompieron la pantalla de plasma. –Estoy de acuerdo con pato-. Dice ace. –Que es lo que quieres pinkster-.

-bbb-bbuena pregunta, de hhh-hecho quiero sas-s-ssacarlo de la línea de susss- ussuperehhhores, y el mundo conocera aaa alos nuevos superhéroes de esta ciudad.-

-si sigue soñando- dice pato –pero para que quieres quitarnos del puesto pinkster-. Dice tech-.

-nnooon es de tu incccumbencia tech. Chicos démosle una leeeccc-ion a estos ex héroes, primero tu Tom. Mm-mmuestrales lo que puedes hacer.- -claro pinkster-. Dice el antro lobo llamado tom. El utiliza sus poderes al parecer tiene poderes de fuego, pero el fuego era tipo azul fuerte y celeste, y apunta uno de los loonatics su objetivo se lo lanzo a lexi, lexi intento esquivarlo pero fue alcanzado por su pierna derecha y esta en llamas, entonces tom se pone en frente de ella. Los otros loonatics tratan de interferir pero los otros antros se intervienen en su camino.

Entonces lexi sigue intentando apagar la llama que se prendió en su pierna pero fue interrumpida por una patada en su rostro que hizo que cayera al suelo con la boca sangrando del golpe que le dio el antro lobo. Tom sonrió de la tal satisfacción que sintió al golpearla.

Lexi noto que el fuego se le apago cuando callo el suelo entonces intento usar su rayo psíquico, él lo esquivo pero fue alcanzado en su hombro izquierdo.

Mientras los demás se enfrentan a los otros antros slam se enfrenta a Yerg con sus poderes de tornado y yerg absorbe el metal alrededor de sus brazos y los utiliza para atacar a slam, mientras que rev se enfrenta con José con sus poderes de súper velocidad mientras que José utilizaba sus poderes de roca.

Ace se enfrentaba a Steven con su espada guardián ya que steven era un buen peleador igual que ace el solo utilizo sus manos. tech se enfrentó a pinkster que tenía su arma en la mano. Pato se enfrentaba a estela que ella utilizo sus poderes de invisibilidad para tener ventaja con sus poderes de agua, mientras pato utiliza su teletransportación para evitar ser golpeado.

lexi es alejada de la sala de estar mientras es golpeada muy intensamente en el abdomen de la patada que le dio tom,-por qué no se rinde es mas fácil así que estar sufriendo de dolor-. Dijo tom con una sonrisa en su rostro –nunca me rendiré de alguien pésimo como usted-. Dijo lexi con furia mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.-mala suerte así no estaría sufriendo luchando conmigo ya que soy superior a ti- dijo como burla y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lexi frunció el ceño de furia –pero si pagaras por lo que has hecho -. –si claro lo que digas -. Entonces tom se mueve sigilosamente hasta quedar enfrente de ella y golpearla en el estómago para sacarle el aire y hacerla caer al suelo.

Lexi sufre de dolor y falta de aire cuando es golpeada y se queda en el suelo casi vencida con los ojos cerrados de dolor.

-enserio mejor ríndase ya que no me gusta golpear a las mujeres-. Tom dice –entonces por qué no te rindes tú ya que no te gusta golpear a las personas o …a las mujeres.- dice lexi mientras se pone en una posición sentada mientras recupera la postura. –hhhmmm…no eso ya no sería divertido ya que pinkster me ofreció ser superhéroe de acmetropolis ya tengo la oportunidad de salvar el planeta la ciudad…..-. –pero esa no es la forma en la que se agarra a lexi del cuello e intenta ahorcarla- yo lo hago a la manera que se me de la regalada gana y usted…..- dice mientras aprieta más el cuello de lexi-ME INTERRUMPE¡-lexi intentaba buscar una forma de liberarse pero era demasiado fuerte entonces vio una cajas en el techo, casi se queda sin aire entonces lexi usa un rayo psíquico y le dispara a una de las cuerdas que sostienen las cajas y las cajas caen encima de ellos.

Tom se recuperó después de que cayeron las cajas sentía un poco de dolor en la espalda. Lexi también pero ella se había alejado un poco se recuperó más rápido se había escondido de él, tom desconcertado va a buscarla para que no escape pero reciba una llamada de pinkster, lexi escucha atentamente el mensaje: "_tom dónde estás__?_" -estoy en una sala de entrenamiento enfrentando a la conejita que pasa?- "_es hora de retirarse tttt-tenemos que iiiirnos los loonatics casi nos derrotan, ppppor suerte nos retiramos solo ffffaltas tú y los llllonatics van ppara allá _" -pero ya casi derroto a la maldita coneja-. "_eso yaya no importa vv-vvamonos¡_" tom se queda frustrado de no poder acabar con lexi y sale del edificio con su tabla voladora-"_maldijo". maldito pinkster debilucho"_ pensó tom. Mientras escapaba lexi suspiro de alivio pero tan pronto suspiro se desmayó del cansancio y la falta de aire que le quito cuando la ahorcaban

-chicos tenemos que…-ace decía mientras veía como tom se escapaba de la sede "_el no esta tan herido pero donde esta lexi?" _pensaba Ace de preocupación –tenemos que encontrar a lexi-. los demás estaban muy mal después de que terminaron de recuperarse de la batalla pato tenia algunos raspones en sus brazos después de la lucha contra estela, slam se sentía débil después de los golpes de hierro que recibió de Yerg. Tech estaba ayudando a rev de sus heridas después de que le lanzaron rocas enzima, tech se sentía débil y unos pocos arañazos de láser de la pistola de pinkster por suerte su regeneración molecular reacciona en 5 minutos ace se sentía débil de la pelea ya que steven era demasiado ágil y rápido pero por suerte él fue mejor y lo derroto. –Voy a ir a buscar a lexi okey-. Los chicos asintieron.

Ace pasaba por cualquier cuarto hasta que llego a la sala de entrenamiento, y intento buscar a lexi ilesa para su mala suerte la encontró en el suelo desmayada. –LEXI¡ LEXI¡ DESPIERTA¡-. Ace intenta todo lo posible entonces lexi despierta con mala intención y dolor –a..ace donde estoy me duele el abdomen-. Dijo lexi con dolor mientras se intentaba levantarse. –no, no lexi no te levantes estas muy herida Déjame le hablo a tech para que me ayude si-. –de acuerdo ace-. Mientras ella se acuesta de nuevo y se pone todo negro su vista.

**escuchad: yo no soy dueño de los loonatics ni de pinkster solo soy dueño de tom, steven, jose, estela y yerg esos son mis personajes**

**y si estoy copiando a alguien diganme por que no se nada okey gracias por su atención.**

**loonatics pertenece a warners bros.**


	2. Chapter 2 momento de la caminata

**Bueno o malos capítulo 2**

**- En un lugar de acmetropolis.**

-Es increíble¡ que hayamos huido pinkster¡ casi lo derrotábamos-. Se quejaba Tom

-tal vez tu ppp-ero nosotros no- decía pinkster con enojo de la queja de tom.

-de hecho yo casi venzo a ese maldito pato ingrato, era un debilucho-. Decía estela con una sonrisa malvada.-para mi también fue fácil derrotar a ese inútil de Tasmania no pudo con mis puños de acero- dice de satisfacción yerg.

-de hecho a mi también ese correcaminos no sabia mas que correr y correr pésimo poder- reía José de risa de rev.-no puedo creer que ellos son los héroes de acmetropolis y te derrotaran tan fácil la primera vez que te enfrentaste a ellos pinkster tu plan era perfecto pero tenias que abrir la bocota.-se reía José

-callate¡ en primer lugar yo fui el que te recluto y para empezar este era la primera fase de mi plan no les dije nada para que no la estropiaran-. –bueno como sea como te fue a ti steven-

-ese conejo es muy ágil y fuerte detesto tener que admitirlo pero era bastante bueno da igual la próxima vez lo derrotare-. Dijo steven con voz de venganza. –pobre de ti dime tom ya que no querias irte de la HQ de los loonatics derrotaste a esa coneja-. –mmmhh si de hecho casi acababa con ella pero la inútil utilizo unas malditas cajas para salvar su maldita vida….. pero en fin para la próxima estará muerta -. Dijo con una sonrisa de maldad.

-eeeesa es la aacti- -tud que quiero en te todos ustedes sed de venganza es mejor-. Dijo mientras daba una sonrisa malvada al terminar.

-en fin no pude acabar con ella porque tu nos sacaste pinkster voy a dar un paseo por el bosque vuelvo en una horas-.

-solo no tardes en regresar me escuchaste- dice pinkster –no te preocupes pinkster regresare tan rápido como pueda-

En la torre de los loonatics tech junto a rev y los otros chicos menos lexi ayudan a arreglar la sala de estar de la HQ.

-muy bien amigos un descanso-. Ace dice mientras ve a lexi entrando.-lex vas alguna parte- -solo a caminar al bosque ace regresare en unas horas no te preocupes -. –okey lexi toma el descanso pero no regreses tan tarde- ace espera a que lexi se dirige a al ascensor y se cierra la puerta. – chicos creen que lexi estará bien sola haya fuera despues del encuentro de pinkster-. Dijo ace en preocupación - si ace no te preocupes lexi estará bien.- dice tech para animar a su amigo.

En acmetropolis lexi caminaba ya cerca de el bosque y entra por un camino marcado mientras piensa en cosas.

"_chicos creen que lexi estará bien sola haya afuera"flasback de ace xD" _pensó lexi "_me cree incapaz de defenderme afuera es increíble que Ace piense eso en especial Ace mi mejor amigo y compañero" " es increíble que el cree que soy incapaz de defenderme afuera" _fruncio el ceño –YO SI SOY CAPAZ DE DEFENDERME¡-. Dijo gritando y golpeando un árbol. Para asi misma y enojada por lo que escucho entonces se puso en cuclillas y empezó a llorar y se sentó a un lado de un árbol.

Tom escucho un grito a través del bosque y fue directo a buscar quien gritaba para su sorpresa era lexi a la que iba a matar sintió algo de ira y ventaja para atacar, pero un sentimiento hiso que no la atacara en vez de eso sintió la necesidad de ayudarla de que la hacía sentir mal algo que le halla hecho sus amigos.

Lexi seguía llorando y pensando en lo que decían los chicos entonces escucho un ruido cerca de ella no le importo.

-oye esta bien?-. tom dijo mientras se inclinaba a ella. –si estoy bien solo vete**¡-** no voltio solo lo dijo . –enserio puedo ayudar en algo.- lexi enojada de el tipo que se entrometía en sus pensamientos voltio furiosamente –ESTOY BIEN SOL….he.- lexi se sorprendió de ver que era el lobo que lo ataco en la HQ. El también se sorprendió del grito pero se compuso.-TU¡ inmediatamente retrocedió de el para evitar salir lastimado y se puso en posición de pelea. Enojada. –QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES¡.- -E-eespera yo solo pasaba por aquí y escuche tu grito-. NO ME INTERESA ALÉJATE DE MI, ALÉJATE DE MI VISTA YO YA NO SERE DERROTADA POR USTED MALDITO, ADEMAS ESCOGISTES UN MAL MOMENTO PARA ENFRENTARME¡-. Lexi seguía enojada llena de furia. –pues yo no creo que usted este de animo para pelear, además yo no vine a pelear solo vine a pasear en el bosque.- -NO TE CREO MALDITO DESPUÉS DE QUE CASI ME MATAS CREES QUE TE PERDONARE ME HICISTE PARECER UN DEBILUCHA CUANDO TE FUISTE, AHORA LOS CHICOS CREEN QUE NO PUEDO DEFENDERME.-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y enojada. –Esta bien si tu no me crees entonces mira levanto las manos y me arrodillo golpeame si es necesario pero hablo enserio con lo que digo.- lexi se sorprendió pero igual callo de rodillas llorando.

Tom se levanto del suelo y se acerco a lexi que estaba llorando de rodillas-enserio puedo ayudar en algo-. Dijo con voz tranquila mientras sacaba un pañuelo.y limpiaba las lagrimas de lexi. Lexi tomo el pañuelo .-lamento haber dicho eso .- -no te preocupes, todo esta bien ahora quieres dar un paseo.- -por que me ayudas y en primer lugar quien rayos eres?- -me llamo Tom Wolf y te en realidad no se por que te ayudo un sentimiento mío me dijo que no debía lastimarte cuando te vi llorando-. –eso tal vez no sea un respuesta muy obvia-. –solo confía en mi si- tom ayudaba a lexi levantarse mientras que lexi se limpiaba las lagrimas -gracias-

Mientras caminaban lexi se sintió un poco mejor ya que luego se sentaron en un acantilado con un árbol mientras que lexi miraba la ciudad con todas sus tiendas carros vehículos y luces encendidas junto con la HQ encendida.

-esto te ayudo mucho-. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro lexi voltea a verlo y le sonríe también. –quieres ir a la ciudad-. Lexi miro con curiosidad con lo que dijo tom –por que no, podemos ir por un helado-. Dijo lexi mientras no perdía la vista de la ciudad que veía.- okey vamos tom. Mientras se dirigían directamente a la ciudad.

En la HQ.

-Muy bien vamos ,vamos- -solo un punto mas.- -esta cerca vamos no fallen.- dijeron ace y pato. Viendo la TV ya reparada de la torre . –muy bien ace quien crees que vaya a meter la pelota del final del campeonato-. Dijo pato con entusiasmo en la tv. Y apostando –lo dudo mucho pero creo que no me importa quien la meta si no que ganen-. Dijo con entusiasmo viendo la tv. De repente Zadavia aparece –chicos tenemos un problema-. que, no hoy estamos al final del partido-. –pato mejor cállate que pasa jefa.- -pinkster a sido visto en el bosque e intenta algo nuevo con sus reclutas -.

-lexi esta ahí en estos momentos iremos para halla Zadavia.- mientras los demás se acercaban. A la sala de estar –lexi contesta lexi?-.

Mientras tanto lexi se comía un helado de de vainilla con chocolate arriba

-gracias por el helado- decía lexi de agradecimiento a Tom –no ahí problema lexi después de todo te sentías mal, así que la manera mas rápida de quitar lo deprimido es con un helado-. Entonces tom recibe una llamada de pinkster. –ola-_"rápido tom ven al bosque en cuanto puedas tengo un plan para acabar con los loonatics"_-oh pinkster es demasiado pronto no crees he eh he_-"nada es demasiado pronto rrrrapido aasi podras acaccacarbar con la coneja"_ –muy bien voy para halla-. Suspiro tom – pasa algo?- -he? No no, no pasa nada solo que ya tengo que irme-.

-"_ lexi, contesta lexi?"-. _el comunicador de lexi sonó y lexi lo miro. –Ace aquí estoy que pasa?-. –"_estas bien lexi estas en el bosque"_ – he no ya no por que- -"_pinkster esta con sus secuaces en el bosque quiero que estés ahí ahora"_- -okey ace voy para a ya-. lexi termino su conversación con ace. lexi pensó que tom se iría de su vista se sorprendió al verlo ahí todavía – -tom…?-. –tengo que irme lexi por el momento creo que ya no te puedo ayudar en nada ahora la ayuda a terminado volvemos a hacer enemigos okey-. –estoy de acuerdo-. se impresiono lo que acaba de decir lexi pero el tenia razón ya no son amigos si no enemigos.-bueno adiós lexi espero que esta vez triunfes en la pelea contra nosotros- -yo solo espero no terminar mal-dice lexi –adiós tom- -adiós lexi-.

Lexi activo su mochila Jet y salio y se fue directo al bosque, mientras que tom llamo a su tabla voladora y se fue al bosque en un dirección contraria.

Lexi llego con los demás y vio que estaban en frente de pinkster y sus aliados, tom llego casi al mismo tiempo que lexi y se miraron uno al otro.

-llegas tarde tom- dijo estela enojada de esperar –si donde demonios estabas se supone que estarías en el bosque no en otro lugar- dijo con curiosidad yerg. – paseando por ahí- dijo tom con tranquilidad.

-Lexi donde estabas te estábamos esperando para la revancha contra estos inútiles-diciendo pato con molestia. –perdón pero no tenía idea de que habría una pelea oficial- lexi dice en forma enojada del comentario de pato. –en fin es típico de las mujeres se retrasan en algo importante- -pato-lexi-ya-basta-tenemos-que-concentrarnos-en-l a-pelea-okey-. Dijo rev enojado de la pelea entre lexi y pato

-yyy-yyya no tienes dde que preocuparte rev yya no va a ser problema ya que no se volverán a ver nunca mas- haahahahaahaha-. Dijo con una risa maligna.-

Estela utilizo sus poderes de invisibilidad, mientras que yerg convirtió sus brazos en hierro, steven se prepara con sus poderes, jose saca con un clima con tormenta y lluvia lo cual les da ventaja y pinkster prepara su arma y tom se prepara para tener su fuego azul listo.

Los loonatics también se preparan pero ellos tenían un plan que lexi no sabia –lexi….escucha tu atacaras a pinkster susurrando –ese será el plan si-. –de acuerdo ace-. "_por que quiere que pele con pinkster me creerá que no puedo con tom? Pero creo que no tengo opción ya que es el líder" piensa lexi. Con enojo . –_muy bien pinkster listos loonatics-. ATAQUEN¡- dijeron al mismo tiempo ace y pinkster, los loonatics atacaron a los falsos superhéroes que querían remplazarlos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno o malos capítulo 3**

Los loonatics se enfrentan a pinkster y su equipo falso que quieren se los nuevos falsos superhéroes.

Pero los loonatics no lo permitirán.

Ace se enfrenta a José con sus poderes y la espada guardián, José tenía sus poderes de piedra usándolos para acabar contra ace y su espada. Tech se enfrenta a Yerg y usa su magnetismo para tener ventaja de los brazos de hierro. Slam se enfrenta Steven mientras steven escapa de sus tornados usando la teletransportación. Mientras que rev se enfrenta a estela con su súper velocidad mientras estela no tiene oportunidad de ponerse invisible ya que esta rodeada por rev corriendo a su alrededor. Mientras que pato se enfrenta a tom con sus poderes de aqua densa ya que estaban en lluvia.

"_cambiaron su táctica de pelea cambiaron de jugador parece que tech y ace tenían un buen plan después de…auch¡ que demonios fue eso ¡?"pensó pinkster mientras volteaba atrás de el. _Era lexi que lo pateo detrás de su espalda y se puso en posición defensiva . –ttt tienes valentía de enfrentaar nnno es cierto lllexi enfrentarte al líder ddde otro grupo-

-de hecho solo son ordenes-. Mientras que lexi utiliza su pierna izquierda para golpearlo lo cual le dio directo a la cara .

-auch¡-pinkster sintió un golpe fuerte en el pecho . lexi puso su pie enzima de el para que no se moviera. –sin duda esto es lo mas fácil que he hecho- -eso crees tu- pinkster saco su pistola y le disparo a lexi lo cual esquivo con rapidez.

-toma esto tonto perro¡- decia pato cuando se enfrentaba a tom. –ya me hartaste pato tonto-tom enojado saca de su fuego azul y se lo lanzaba a pato lo cual resulta lesionado y lo deja en KO. Mientras ve la escena de los demás que están perdiendo sus compañeros "_demonios tenemos que tener un milagro" _–HAAAAAAAAA MALDITA- "_que demonios fue eso"_ voltio a ver a pinkster casi derrotado por lexi ya que lexi uso su rayo psíquico para que suelte su arma de la mano y sufrio de dolor despues de que le dispararon en la mano "_PINKSTER"_

-Muy bien pinkster te rindes ahora- lexi decía mientras sonríe despues de derrotar a pinkster – nunca me rendire ya que tengo una sorpresa para ustedes….- -PINKSTER¡- - TOM¡ AACABA CON ELLA ¡-. Tom saco de su fuego azul y dirigió hacia lexi. Lexi pudo esquivarlo –TOM ENCARGATE DE ELLA¡ DEBO HACER ALGO RAPIDO¡- -TOMA EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERAS PINKSTER SOLO VE¡-

-supongo que enfrentarnos otra vez no – tom dijo sonriendo de maldad. –si sin duda ahora si es hora de la revancha- dijo lexi.

Ace había acabado con jose entonces ve a pinkster huir "_QUE DEMOSNIOS LEXI NO SE HARIA CARGO DE PINKSTER" _pensó ace mientras voltea a ver a lexi contra tom ya que lexi le da una patada en su rostro –LEXI¡ SE SUPONIA QUE HARIAS CARGO DE PIKSTER¡- -LO SIENTO ACE¡ PERO SE ENTROMETIO ESTE TIPO Y ME HIZO PERDER A PINKSTER¡-.

"_con un demonio tengo que hacerlo yo todo"-_NO ESCAPARAS PINKSTER¡- -EEEEESO CREESS TU CONEJO TONTO¡-

Pinkster entra a un especie de agujero y escapa "_DEMONIOS ESCAPO "_ –chicos pinkster a escapado, repito a escapado-.

Los loonatics quedaron sorprendidos ya que lexi tuvo que hacerse cargo de el –QUE¡- todos exclamaron excepción de lexi que de repente escucho un sonido de mecano atrás de ella.- hee?-

Aparece un robot de tamaño de una camioneta detrás de lexi y la atrapa era pinkster manejando un robot

-PAGARAS POR LO QUE ME HICISTE CONEJA ¡- pinkster hace que las manos del robot aprieten el cuerpo de lexi.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡- lexi exclama de dolor mientras pinkster intenta apretarla mas y mas hasta que ya no resista –Y-Y-YAAAAAAAAAAA BASTA ¡-. –PENSE QUE NO LE TEMIAS A NADA MALDITA ES HORA DE MORIR ¡- -AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH¡- -LEXIIIIII¡- ace grita ya que lo quiere detener pero es interrumpido por steven – aun tengo asuntos pendientes contigo conejo mientras tu amiguita es aplastada tu moriras aquí- -no tengo tiempo y no hagas que te lastime- -y tu crees que te dejare pasar-

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡-lexi sigue gritando de dolor hasta caer en lagrimas .

-AUN LA CHIQUITA QUIERE LLORAR PUES SIGUE LLORANDOOOOO¡-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH¡ YA BASTA POR FAVOR ¡ YA BASTA ¡.-

-NO ME CANSARE HASTA ACABAR CONTIGO¡- - NO ACABARAS CON NADIE PINKSTER¡- decia pato mientras le lanzaba unas bolas de fuego y diferentes sustancias. Le caen justo en la cara y suelta a lexi y la deja caer violentamente mientras ella intenta alejarse de el

"_no puedo ayudar a lexi ella es mi enemigo pero entonces por que no puedo ayudarla tengo que acabar con ella" _

-TOMM¡ ACABA CON ELLA¡- tom miraba a lexi en el suelo llorando de dolor de repente sintió al necesidad de ayudarla en vez de acabar con ella "_n-no puedo matarla_"_ pensó tom "pero entonces yo soy un villano "_ agarra a lexi por el cuello.-cuanto lo siento lexi pero tengo que matarte-. Mientras le ahorcaba del cuello –n-no lo hagas…- tom miro extrañado de lo que oyo – tu n-no…. eres así tom t-tu…. eres diferente en el bosque no confiaba en ti ….. pero cuando me ayudaste pensé que solo querías matarme pero eras diferente cuando me ayudabas….n…no lo hagas tom se que no eres así…..-lexi decia con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tom no evitaba dejar vivir a lexi y tampoco evitaba que e salieran lagrimas en los ojos. –TOMA ESTO PERRO¡-pato le disparo un huevo de quimico que lo dejo ciego y solto a lexi . pato llego a lexi con teletransportación y la llevo a un lugar seguro. Que fue a vista fuera de la pelea- p…pato- -shhhhh calla lexi necesitas descansar, descansa- pato se teletransporta de nuevo a la pelea.

-MADICIÓN MALDITO PATO¡- -MALDITO PATO ¡- dijeron pinkster y tom.

-MUCHACHOS RETIRADA¡- los aliados de pinkster incluyendo a tom se fueron del bosque con sus tablas voladoras

-otra vez pinkster que pasa ahora- dijo steven con enojo ya que casi derrotaba a ace. Y le dio un ultimo vistazo pero igual le daba una sonrisa de satisfacción ya que casi acaba con el.

-volveremos lllluego ya que el tonto pato arruino mi plan- -tom por que no mataste a la coneja- dijo estela con enojo despues de ser erida de tonto correcaminos .

"_debería decirles la verdad que en realidad no quería matarla NO no debo hacer eso" –_el tonto pato evito que la matara la llevo a otro lugar lejos de la pelea.-

-ya la próxima los venceremos verdad pinkster- dijo yerg –ssiiiiii solo esperen la maquina que tengo funciona perfectamente ahora solo falta matar a uno de esos tontos loonatics hhahahahaha-

-pato donde esta lexi?-preguntaba ace preocupado y cansado.

-atrás de ese árbol y los arbustos la escondi allí para que no la encontraran pero por que persiguen a lexi-pato con curiosidad

-no lo se pato y debemos averiguarlo rápido.- ace mira entre los arbustos buscando alexi y la encuentra tratando de levantarse "_lexi oh no"_ lexi golpea un árbol de furia _"MALDICIÓN OTRA VEZ POR QUE POR QUE ME PASA ESTO MADITA SEA" _lexi lloraba "_SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTO ME HACEN VERME COMO LA DEBILUCHA DEL GRUPO POR QUE PINKSTER QUIERE MATARME" _

-Lexi estas bien –ace pregunta detrás de ella – estoy bien ace solo un poco adolorida si- -ven vamos a la torre para que te cures- dice ace cargándola del brazo

En la torre de los loonatics.

-muy bien lexi tus heridas fueron leves por suerte ninguno de tus huesos se rompió o se lastimo solo tiene cortadas y algunos moretones que sanaran pronto con la pomada que te puse- dice tech poniéndole un sonrisa. –gracias lexi de haberla curado.

Muy bien gracias tech y ahora lexi te puedo hacer una pregunta?-ace pregunto serio. –eh que clase de pregunta ace?-dice lexi preocupada.

-bueno de hecho por que dejaste escapar a pinkster?- -QUE?- -si por que lo dejaste escapar si era tu trabjo pelear con el no con el pequeño lobo azul.- -ace no fue mi culpa el lo llamo para que lo defendiera a pinkster-. – bueno es que eso no parecía lo que yo vi lexi- lexi miro desconcentrada y un poco confundida –de hecho parecía como si estuvieras satisfecha con pelear contra el como si querían revancha - -eh?- -ya peleaste contra ese lobo- -de hecho fue cuando ellos vinieron a la HQ entonces el no pudo vencerme asi que - - mmmhhh yo crei que te habi derrotado ya que te encontre tirada en el sueloy por eso te puse con pinkster por que el es superior a ti- -quieres decir que me pusiste con solo por que tom me vencio en la HQ- -un segundo como sabes su nombre- -pinkster le a gritado muchas veces su nombre, pero ese no es el punto crees que no puedo acabar con el-. –bueno de hecho yo no creo que puedas vencerlo- -me crees débil de vencerlo- -bueno hablando en serio yo creo que no puedes vencerlo hablando sinceramete y acabo descubrir que tampoco puedes venser a pinkster con ese robot- susurro lo ultimo – sabes que puedo escucharlo todo ace – lexi enojada – es increíble que me creas débil- lexi se sale enojada del laboratorio y sale de la torre directo al bosque para descansar.

Tom pasaba por el bosque cuando de repente escucho a alguien gritando ya lamentarse era lexi.

-TONTO¡ PESIMO¡ IDIOTA¡ ESTUPIDO¡…- gritaba lexi mientras golpeaba un árbol con demasiada fuerza.-MALDITO¡ TONTO¡ CANALLLAAAAAAA¡- después del grito de lexi partió en dos el árbol –al parecer no tuviste suficiente con lo que paso ayer en la noche-. Lexi se sorprendió de que era tom

-TOM¡.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno o malos capitulo 4**

Lexi mira sorprendida viendo como tom estaba atrás de ella. No le importaba ya que podía confiar en el.

-estas bien- dice tom – si estoy bien gracias por tu intención tom.-lexi dijo desanimada -estas decepcionada de la pelea- -no fue la pelea tom si no que ace piensa que soy débil ante ti y pinkster, dice que no puedo contra ustedes.-

Tom se desanimo cuando escucho eso -entonces no te rindas demuéstrale que puedes contra nosotros- lexi voltio confundida igual que impresionada –mira que tal si te ayudo a entrenar he?- - tu harias eso por mi tom no se suponía que eras un villano y que ahora heramos enemigos-. –se lo que dije pero eso no quiere decir que te ayude como amigo normal fuera del uniforme -. Lexi noto que tom no venia con su uniforme entonces vio su piel toda gris con ojos color negro – con el uniforme soy diferente pero sin el uniforme son diferente-. Lexi se quda un rato en silencio pensando…-entonces que esperamos vamos a entrenar-. Dijo lexi con una sonrisa mientras se volteaba para estar lista.

Mientras con pinkster.

-ddd-dddonde esta tom?-. pregunta pinkster enojado –creo que esta en el bosque otra vez- -otra vez yyy que rayos aaahace ahí-. –no tengo idea si quieres lo voy a vigilar- estela diciendo con una sonrisa de maldad. – ddd-de hecho vv-vvallan todos a buscarlo sisisssis no- lo mas posible es que intente algo malo vvvvv-vallan tras el

-okey pinkster¡- todos asintieron para ir a buscar a tom –"_espero que no nos traiciones tom" pensaba pinkster _

Con los loonatics.

-oigan chicos saben donde esta lexi?- ace preguntaba preocupado y extrañado de que no estuviera aquí.

-dijo que hiria a pasear para relajarse-. Tech dice mientras trabajo en un proyecto.-mmmm que tal si la vamos a buscarla siento que algo malo le esta sucediendo?-. –te preocupas de demasiado-. Pato dice en forma ignorante.

-que tal si la buscamos para que dejes de preocuparte he?- -eso estaría bien tech muy bien equipo en marcha vamos a ver a lexi en algún lugar de acmetropolis .- -según mi cálculos lexi está en el bosque otra vez-. –muy bien vamos para alla-.

Mientras que lexi y tom entrenaban para poder que lexi fuera más fuerte y veloz.

-okey lexi ya llevamos 3 fases de entrenamiento, ahora solo falta el de reflejos-. Decía tom intentando levantarse de la golpiza que se llevó del entrenamiento. – la primera fase fue la habilidad de velocidad, la segunda fue la fuerza, la tercera fue de habilidad y ahora sigue la de reflejos nada sigue después verdad.-lexi quejándose del entrenamiento. –tranquila lexi recuerda que esto te servirá contra nosotros-. –si lose…entonces como es el de reflejos?-

-es muy fácil solo tienes que vendarte con esta venda y confiar es tus sentidos eso me enseño mi padre y mi madre-. –vendarme los ojos no será peligroso? -. -. Tal vez pero confía en tus sentidos eso te servirá mucho cuando no puedas ver-. –ah? Ok lo que tu digas tom.- die lexi preocupada

los aliados de pinkster están en el bosque buscando a tom.

-donde demonios esta tom? Ya me estoy hartando de que los mosquitos me sigan-. Dice José enojado y molesto por los mosquitos que lo pican en los brazos. -Tranquilízate José no es para tanto-estela enojada de la queja de José

-ya cálmense los dos si no quieren que los golpe- yerg empieza a regañarlos de que se estaban peleando.

-yerg tiene razón compórtense-dice steven en forma de una order- bien ya estamos cerca? -. Dice José

Los loonatics estaban cerca de la ubicación de lexi.

-bien tech estamos cerca-. –si ace estamos cerca-. Tech dice viendo su registrador.

-por que rayos lexi viene a aquí al bosque se supone que no debería alejarse de la ciudad tan lejos.-pato dijo con enojo de estar buscando a lexi.-pato ya sabes la respuesta, viste que no pudo con ese lobo y con pinkster ella debe tener cuidado con lo que se enfrenta ya que fue vencida dos veces-. –lo que quieres decir es que lexi es débil-. –en realidad- -no se preocupe su secreto esta guardado-. Dice pato con confianza, ya que ace ignoro el comentario.

-muy bien ace llegamos a la ubicación principio pensaron los muchachos que encontrarían a lexi sola pero encontraron algo mucho peor.

-muy bien steven ya llegamos a la ubicación de tom-. Dice José mirando su registrador.

-muy bien.- mientras encontraban a tom ellos vieron algo que no se imaginarían que pasara.

Los loonatics incluyendo la pandilla de pinkster. Se sorprendieron al ver que lexi y tom estaban juntos entrenando para decir enfrentarse entre si una vez mas.

Lexi con la venda esquivaba los golpes de tom, que no tenia venda.

-eres muy ágil lexi.- mientras que esquivaba un golpe de tom. –gracias tenias razón con lo de confiar mis sentidos- mientras le daba una patada a tom en la cara lo cual no esquivo fácilmente si no que fue golpeado ya con la velocidad que le brindo a lexi pudo golpearlo leve y no tan fuerte.

Lexi se quito la venda y miro a tom tirado en el suelo intentando recuperarse del golpe que le dio lexi.

-estas bien tom-. Mientras se inclinaba hacía el – si estoy bien bueno completaste tu entrenamiento felicidades-.

-gracias tom- -TOM¡- tom miro asombrado y asustado después de haber visto a steven enfrente de el.

-s…steven que haces aquí¡- dijo tom asombrado mientras que lexi se prepara en forma de pelea.

-buscándote¡ hasta que te encuentro con este héroe?...eres un traidor ¡-

-no…no es lo que parece en realidad yo…- -creo que acabamos de verlo todo Tom? - -si no estas con ella explícate entonces?- -yo…..bue..bueno-. – en realidad yo me enfrentaba contra el para una revancha¡- tom miro a lexi en forma inexplicable –he si en realidad si quise enfrentarme a ella por eso?-

-ya no te creo nada¡- steven utiliza su rayo laser directo a lexi, lexi esquiva el rayo laser y retrocede. Entonces lexi escucha un ruido conocido y volteo y vio a sus amigos atrás de ella.

-lexi¡ tenemos que salir de aquí¡-. –okey ace-. Lexi mira por ultimo momento a tom que la ayudo a entrenar. Entonces le pone una cara como de "adiós". Y tom también hace lo mismo luego se recupera con su cara seria. Y voltea a Steve en su cara de serio –ENTIÉNDELO¡ LE PEDI LA REVANCHA ¡- ESCUCHA SIEMPRE PRIMERO¡- tom le grito enojado como si fuera a estallar de furia.

-ME DA IGUAL LOS QUE ME DIGAS¡ ESPERA QUE PINKSTER SEPA ESTO¡-steven ya estaba furioso y lo golpea en la cara hasta dejarlo al suelo. Tom miro una vez más por el camino donde se fue lexi para salir del bosque.

Lexi corria con los chicos por el bosque para salir de ahí. Hasta legar a sus Xoomatrizes .

Hasta que llegaron a la torre HQ.

Todos se reunieron en la sala de estar para hablar de lexi de lo ocurrido, ace fue el primero en ponerse en frente de lexi. Mientras que lexi seguía pensando en lo que paso "_tom, porque demonios….como demonios llegaron los chicos se suponía que yo vendría directo a la torre" _–LEXI¡ LEXI¡ LEXI¡- lexi reacciono al ultimo grito y vio que ace le estaba hablando – que pasa?- lexi pregunta extrañada –que pasa, QUE PASA¡lexi te vimos hablar con este villano y entrenando con el como que qué pasa?- -y ahí algún problema con eso?- -si es un serio problema- tech dijo gritando a lexi. –tu no puedes estar aliados de los villanos eso te hace traidor ¡- dice pato enfrente de ella .

-NO¡ soy un traidor simplemente me lo encontré en el bosque¡ y solo me enfrente para la revancha ya que ustedes piensan que soy débil ante el?¡- - yo no pienso que sea débil yo solo pienso que es malo estar con un villano ya que nos puede arruinar la reputación¡- -a ti solo te importa tu reputación PATO¡- - YA BASTA LOONATICS¡- Zadavia aparece de repente en la pantalla de plasma. –LEXI¡ siendo la única chica de los loonatics, no puedes estar con los villanos en especial con uno que por poco te mata¡-. –el no trataba de matarme en ese instante zadavia el solo trataba de ayudarme-. –AYUDARTE¡ AYUDARTE¡ ACASO LO CONOCES?¡- -no pero el solo entrenaba conmigo ya que ustedes piensan que soy una debilucha lo é escuchado con mi super oído la primera vez que fui al bosque¡- -e…e….Escuchaste todo- - y bien claro ace y el solo me ayudaba entrenar para ser mas clara-.

Lexi se fue a su habitación. –l…..lexi yo –se cierra la puerta enfrente de la cara de ace.-l,….lexi yo….yo…lo s…si….siento

En la habitación de lexi.

Lexi estaba en un rincón llorando. "_POR QUE¡ POR QUE¡" _lexi estaba pensando"_por que no entienden que el solo estaba ayudándome…..malditos…..malditos¡"._-SON UNOS TONTOS¡.lexi decia gritando y llorando en lagrimas.


End file.
